A False Angel
by 10moorem
Summary: An adolescent megalomaniac is flung into the world of worm after being given powers he never should have been given. Demigods CYOA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up with a suddeness that surprised me. When waking up people usually wake up slowly (or at least I do) and remain drowsy a while afterwards. However I ignored this and started to get up, it was a Saturday so luckily for me there was no school on today!

As I got up I realised that something was wrong, It was a little too dark and the air was a little too humid. Confused I looked around and there she was: Tall, dark, faceless and had wings that covered the entire length of my room.

Naturally I decided to open my mouth and say the most eloquent thing possible in this situation.

"What the fuck" I muttered, and then again because saying it once did not do this situation justice!

I began to hyperventilate, I mean who wouldn't with what appeared to be slenderman's sister in my room. The woman raised her hand, and I watched transfixed on the sight. Abruptly I noticed I was much calmer than before, the change was so sudden it couldn't be natural. That shows that she can mess with my brain in a way that did not bear thinking about

"much better" said a voice unlike any I have ever heard, if the being who spoke wasn't in front of me I might have mistaken it for the wind.

"what are you and what do you want" I asked with surprising confidence, was she still affecting me?

"To give you a gift, small one" she said " I am gifting you with a portion of my power however this is not without cost for, you see I owe another God a small favour".

Wait did she just call herself a God, there were Gods!

I had been an atheist all my life so the fact that there was a God was shocking for me, even more so that there were multiple, right then and there I swore to never tell anyone about this, my pride would not be able to take it.

Despite this I moved on to questioning the divine being " what cost do I have to pay exactly and what gift?" I asked.

"You'll soon understand the cost, but as for the gift..." She unfurled a sheet of paper and handed it to me "You have one hundred points to spend on these abilities" she said before backing off, presumably to give me time to choose.

I glanced down at the sheet of paper and read through it. After two minutes I wanted to laugh dementedly but I held it down and gave the situation more thought. While it would be nice to grab the strongest powers with no thought, I was determined to play this smart even if that meant playing the long game.

I immediately bought Immortality for 50 points because... Well immortality y'know?

After that I bought Demonic Pact for 20 points which would let me gain additional points throughout my life by stealing souls. Sure I had to: get ten souls for a single point, complete a contract for said soul and wait ten years to get the soul but this would still be incredibly useful. Besides, what was was time when you're immortal.

This left me with 30 points to spend, the other two were necessities. After some thought I chose Master Orator for 10 points, this essentially would make me really charismatic so I could trick people out of their souls easier.

Finally I bought Healing Hands so I could get some leverage out of people with sick and/or dying family members. It was amazing what people would do to help their loved ones, they would even sell their soul (which was good for me).

I then handed the paper back to the Deity. She looked at my choices and I could have sworn a shadow danced across her face creating an imitation of a human expression. At first I could not decipher what it was but after a while it became awfully obvious that it was disgust, she likely knew of my plan.

Eventually she nodded and the snapped her fingers. At once I felt something a kin to a hook attached to my navel, though there was nothing there. Everything was starting to go blurry and at that point I had the awful thought that she had just killed me, but as everything started to go black I heard her whisper something vindictively.

"Welcome to Earth Bet"

Wait, wha-

/line break/

I woke up.

This time however it was more gradual, though still quite fast. The reason for the speed of my recovery was likely due to the fact that I was previously sleeping on solid concrete, that wasn't a fun experience by the way.

I looked around and scrunched up my nose. I was in an alley and not a very well kept one by the looks of things. It was dank and had several foul smelling objects in the corners of it.

What was it the Goddess said before I was transported here? I pondered this question for a solid minute before the blurry memory became clear enough to me.

Oh yeah, she welcomed me to Earth Bet...

Well fuck, she welcomed me to Earth Bet.

The full gravity of the situation dawned on me, I was in Worm! Needless to say this was not good, I mean for God's sake this world had a being who could casually bitch slap the planet and three monsters who were all city killers and I had arrived here with no combat powers.

Shit.

I slowly walked out of the alley I was in. I walked across the city with no clear destination in mind. I eventually sat down in a park. It was a nice park, With plenty of trees, grass that appeared well looked after and had a pleasant smell which tickled at my nose. It was a good contrast to the alley I woke up in.

Then I noticed the newspaper next to me and I stared. I kept on staring for a good minute because on the paper it held a number that sent me into hysterics.

I laughed he'd and kept laughing, it was so funny that tears streamed down my face, and then I realised it was not funny. Not funny at all.

Because the the number I was looking at was the date and it read: 1962


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

If I remembered clearly scion arrives in the early 80's which gives me 20 years to consolidate my power base. The first ten years are likely to be tough, as I would be stuck with the powers I had before any of my deals came into play.

Speaking of which I should probably get started on those.

My first stop was a hospital, getting inside is fairly trivial is I am able to talk to the receptionist and convince her that I was visiting a friend, of course in the 21st century this wouldn't have been possible but between: the lack of readily available technology, my social skills granted to me by a divine being and sheer laziness on the receptionist's part I was able to get in.

I began checking in on people who were in the critical injuries ward of the hospital. Any Doctor or member of staff who passed me gave me a pitying look, likely assuming I was visiting someone.

Now let's see, I need someone who is awake, alone and dying horribly. It took me awhile before spotting someone who checked all these boxes but I did.

Yikes, whatever illness he had was likely not pleasant, as he had angry red rashes all over his face, perhaps he had suffered an allergic reaction?

Well he was a prime candidate. I quickly entered his room and shut the door behind me. His eyes widened and he moved to quickly press a buzzer. However in the time that he had taken to lift his shaking arms I had crossed the room and gently grabbed his hand and started making comforting sounds.

I'm not here to hurt you" I said as gently as I could. While the man calmed down I looked around the room and noticed a Bible on his bedside table. I smiled wider as a plan started to come together in my mind.

"who are you?" The man whispered fervently.

"If I told you who I was you would not believe me, so let me give you some proof first" I said in the most pleasant tone of voice I possessed, being nice and pleasant was already beginning to fray my nerves. I raised my hand and, to his amazement, it started glowing with a steady white light. I reached down and touched the rash making his pain disappear, however I still left the injury.

The man looked at me in wonder. "I am Raphael and I am here to make an offer to you".

If it wasn't for the fact that I had removed his pain (and added a few chemicals to his brain to make him happier and more suggestible) with supernatural powers he would have easily called me out on my bullshit , but I had so he didn't.

"What is this offer my lord?" The man softly spoke his voice full of worship, a sight that made me inwardly cringe. Now for the hard part.

"I can heal you if you agree to give me your soul so that you may serve in my garrison after death" I spoke with an authorative tone of voice. I could see indecision in his eyes, already making the link between this deal and popular stories of demons.

"I can see that you are wary, but worry not if I were a demon I would merely take your soul instead of giving you a choice, Demons are not fans of humans having free will" I said in placating tone. Normally any rational person would have picked a dozen holes in my words but this man was: dying, desperate and drugged up to his eyeballs. So that flimsy excuse was all he really needed to hear.

The only other snag I hit was taking some blood so he could write his name down but eventually he signed the contract:

 _In return for healing I Billy Huffe agree to give Matthew Richards my eternal Soul._

The healing did not last too long and in addition, since Billy was quite old, I insured He would live an extra ten years. Honestly it was easy to trick him, not because he was religious but because he was human.

/line break/

It turns out that when you're immortal you don't need to eat, which was a blessing since I was essentially a bum. I still needed to sleep and clean myself though, luckily I had many people currently believing I was an angel so I could just mooch off of them.

But eventually my life became monotonous: wake up, go make a satanic deal, go to a random worshippers house, listen to them metaphorically suck my dick and go to bed.

Speaking of worshippers I did have to swear them to secrecy, getting noticed by any government now when there was no handy excuse for my powers like being a parahuman would be annoying.

 _Life is dull._

/line break/

Ten years pass by, which is both good and bad. It is good because I will be gaining points soon, meaning I can access more powers. It is bad because now Billy Huffe and all the rest of my vict- _benefactors_ will die horrible deaths so I would lose: shelter and anonymity, one of these was more important than the other.

I had likely been seen with all of the people about to die so one bright asshole would probably link all of their deaths to me and say something akin to: _"let's arrest his sweet ass"._ Well hopefully they wouldn't say that last part but you get the idea.

In short: my butt can't handle going to prison!

For now I have decided to camp out in the middle of a forest until I get enough points to get a certain power I had been vying for.

So I sat down and waited...

And waited...

And waited...

...

Good Lord this is boring, I am not looking forward to the next 10 years of this life.

/Line Break/

The feeling of having multiple souls inside me was strange. Each one 'felt' to be made up of many different shades of colour, as if an autistic child decided to go crazy with way too much paint. What I'm trying to say is that souls are messy and somewhat uncomfortable, thankfully this was balanced out by the feeling of unadulterated potential radiating off of each of them.

As of the moment I had 7 human souls. In Undertale this would basically make me God, but it turns out reality is kind of a bitch. I didn't even have enough to scrounge up one lousy point!

The income of souls was fairly steady, but painfully slow, I had already been in this forest for two days and it was beginning to show. My hair was darker due to dirt and it was even more unkempt than it usually is. My face and clothes were smudged with dirt and that wasn't even mentioning several 'things' that my boots had picked up.

Needless to say I was in a pissy mood, I needed 100 souls to get the next ability I wanted, I estimated that this would take about a month or so.

I stood up, my makeshift tent had served me well but, unfortunately, due to low supplies and sheer boredom that had been accumulated over the course of two, I had to move.

As I walked out of the forest I went over my plans:

1) get stronger

2) avoid the Triumvirate

3) avoid the Endbringers

4) avoid Contessa

5) avoid Scion/Zion

6) avoid Taylor Hebert like the plague!

It probably said something about me as a person that most of my plans involved running like a bitch in the face of actual danger. Then again, I was only 16 and I had no plans on fighting people that could seriously hurt me. Hell, I wouldn't put it passed taylor to find a way around my Immortality.

The walk only lasted about 10 minutes and the scenery was nothin to write home about: trees, more trees, a couple of rocks and have I mentioned the trees?

I had known this time was long coming, so in the last ten years I had laid out various places full of supplies. It was nothing fancy just bottles of water and a few canned goods but it would last me the month, until my next power made shelter much easier to come by.

Until then all I had to do was stay low on the radar and occasionally get food and water out of one of my many supply caches.

/Timeskip/

"I swear to god If this last soul doesn't get here soon I am going to ki-" I paused in the middle of my rant as I felt the last soul appear in my... wherever they end up (I would have to look into that one day).

I smiled, I finally had enough souls to buy the power.

 _How exactly do I do that again?_

The question caught me off guard, how exactly do I turn 100 souls into a superpower? Perhaps I just needed to will it to happen.

The next 5 minutes boiled down to me looking into space with a constipated expression.

Well that didn't work, I idly 'grasped' the hundred souls and tried meshing them together and to my suprise it worked. In my mind I now felt ten orbs of potential, then I thought about the power I wished for and felt the orbs coalesce into one.

 _Illusionist._

The power to manipulate what other people see and hear, this was going to be fun. On a whim I conjured the illusion of a bear next to me, I examined it closely. While I could vaguely see the bear, I knew it to be an illusion. I guess this power doesn't work on Demigods too well.

Still this would make soul stealing so much easier! I could: layer an illusion over myself to get into places easier, put an illusion over my contracts so it looked like they weren't selling their souls to me and I could pull off my 'angel' persona more easily.

 _'wait a minute'_ I thought to myself ' _I have a wonderful idea~'_

/line break/

Not many people realise how much paperwork -bureaucracy- there is around us, for example many offices have a checking in sheet. I decided to focus on one building, not because of anything personal, they were just the first building I saw with a checking in sheet.

I casually walked into the nondescript building and replaced the sheet with one I had devised. What was on the sheet was, in my opinion, a work of art.

 _I, (BLANK) will give my soul to Matthew Richards in exchange for him laughing._

 _I, (BLANK) will give my soul to Matthew Richards in exchange for him laughing._

 _I, (BLANK) will give my soul to Matthew Richards in exchange for him laughing._

 _I, (BLANK) will give my soul to Matthew Richards in exchange for him laughing._

Etcetera, etcetera.

Now, normally, if someone saw something like that they would dismiss it as a bad joke and find the real sign in sheet. However I had laid down an illusion on the contracts so that they appeared to be the same as the signing in sheet.

I started to laugh maniacally as the first person came in and, without batting an eyelash, sold his soul, though I had to obtain blood and add it to their pens. Luckily with my illusions this was no problem.

"Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble" I laughed out as more people came in to sign the contract.

 _Mom would be ashamed wouldn't she?_

...

The thought of my mother was depressing and I almost instantly stopped laughing. It's true that my mother wouldn't have wanted this, she would have thought that sh had raised me to be better than this. It probably didn't help that she was Christian.

' _Sorry Mom but I'm on a, soon to be, hellish world and I'm no longer your little baby'_ I thought to myself sadly.

I took back my contract when the flow of people was staunched. The humans would come up with a convincing excuse for themselves that their sheet had gone missing.

I quickly wrote up another contract and went to another building to repeat the process with the signing out sheet that some offices had.

/line break/

After a while I got into the schedule I had planned:

1) get up at 5.00AM

2) replace signing in sheet with contract (make sure it's a different building each time)

3) relaxation time

4) replace signing out sheet with contract in another building at 6.00PM

5) go to bed at 10.00PM

At the rate I was going I would have to move to another city soon since there would be a lack of souls for me to poach.

Speaking of souls, the ones from last year were still flowing into me and soon I would have enough for a minor power. If I waited longer I could probably get a higher level power.

Decisions, decisions.

 _Divine Beauty_ certaintly appealed to my more vain side, but honestly with illusions this power wasn't needed yet.

 _Eldritch Abomination_ was tempting, but it was too costly at this juncture. ' _Soon my precious, soon'_ I lovingly crooned to the power.

 _Divine speed,_ I decided was the most useful to me right now. It would allow me to quickly get myself to another city, plus Who didn't want to imitate the flash at least once in their sorry lives!

Still it would take around 10 days for the souls of the last decade to get to me, as I had a much more inefficient way of collecting souls back then. _'Today is a good day'_ I decided to myself.

/line break/

After 10 days had passed I repeated the process of shoving the souls into points, this time I had 20 of them. Then I bought the power that I wished for.

 _Divine Speed._

I looked around, seemingly nothing had changed. ' _Well that's disappointing'_ I thought, as I started moving forwards.

... Only to find my head being popped like a fruit against a concrete wall.

/ change of location: the _**VOID**_

 _'Well, shit'_ I summed up rather eloquently

"No, seriously! Where the hell am I?" I whispered to myself.

I guess I should have gone with _Divine resilience_ before speed.

...

This place bores me.

/line break/

 _'After 24 hours of being stuck in that hellhole, I'm back to this regular hellhole!'_ I triumphantly thought. But in all seriousness it's a good thing I can't go insane in there or else I would have ended up like Taylor Hebert.

Zing!

This time I tried baby steps, which resulted in me going at a pace most Olympian sprinters would be jealous of. ' _This is going to take a while'_ I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Thankfully, after 4 hours, I had gotten my speed under control. Of course there was still the occasional mishap, like tripping or going too fast or slow. Nothing that practise won't help.

However, as it turned out, my _Divine Speed_ wasn't all that useful yet. Sure, I could move at the speed of sound and my reaction speed was now almost quick enough to prevent any accidents. The key word her being _almost._ Apparently I _cannot_ use _Divine Speed_ to its full potential without two other powers. One of which I had mentioned earlier: _Divine Resilience._ The other power was _God's Eyes_. The first power was so that my body could handle the insane speeds I would be going at, while the second was to boost my perception even further so that I wouldn't do something dumb like run into a wall.

Or perhaps I simply haven't gotten used to the speed yet, it has only been four hours since I started practising with it.

I shrugged, in the end it didn't matter either way. I began walking towards the city at a brisk pace. I had to cover myself in an illusion since the way I was walking was... Off, apparently super speed also messes with your balance.

As I head to another office building I begin to contemplate my actions as of late. Many people would call me deplorable as I had committed acts such as Murder(technically), Blasphemy, ignoring other people's free will, etc. However I honestly didn't care.

To be frank I was more worried over that than my actions. That sort of apathy is not healthy in the slightest.

Of course I knew the reason why I was behaving this way, why I had escalated to the point of killing innocents for my own benefit. That's right, I didn't plan on killing innocent people when I took the CYOA. I was actually planning on going after the guilty and the ones who had nothing left to lose.

But then I arrived here.

The fact that I was here proved that the multiverse theory was correct. The fact that I had come to the world of WORM, a place thought to be fictional, was evidence of there being a near infinite amount of universes. Universes where: I don't exist, I'm the next Hitler, I save billions of people and everything in between. Many people believe that one human is nothing when you compare tem to the rest of humanity, seven billion humans. However my problem was much more massive.

 _What's seven billion humans next to billions of trillions of humans?_

The answer, of course, is _absolutely nothing._

Especially since most people on this world were going to die anyway. What was the point of being a hero? It was hard to accept this, however I have had ten years to be aware of this and move on. It was still painful because I felt this realisation made me less than human.

 _And that's why it's called the Demigods CYOA, we're not demigods because we gain mind-shattering power. We're called demigods because we gain greater understanding and, in turn, become something not human._

 _/_ Line Break/

after I had dragged myself out of my depressing thoughts I thought of what to do next, besides pilfering people's souls. I had plans, many of them, that I could use to save this world or bring it to its knees. Or a plan to simply leave this section of the multiverse.

Of course I can't do that yet and, besides, this world suits my purposes quite well. As long as you knew who to avoid, which I do, this world was rather easy to get through. That being said, I had recently come up with a plan that should fix this world's problems. Unfortunately this plan violated two of my points on the 'who to avoid' list.

Thankfully there was minimal chance of me getting hurt and it's not like they can kill me right?

Still not going near Taylor, though.

Of course, Zion would have to get here first, which was still ten years away. In 1982 the golden man will appear purposeless and alone. Due to this two people in particular managed to manipulate him, which I was also planning on doing. Kevin Norton convinced him to be a 'Hero', which he did in hope of this being his new purpose. After that Jack Slash convinced him to kickstart the apocolypse early. However rather than either of these happening I have... other ideas.

After that I will go after my next target, smart people would be able to guess who that is. However the way I plan to 'deal' with him may be rather than what anyone would suspect.

Oh, I was at the office. Well, I can think more of my plans afterwards.

I began going through the well practised motions of taking people's blood and, with the aid of illusions, getting people to write their names down on my contract. I laughed to fufill the contract's conditions. Rinse and repeat.

Honestly, I know I have said this before but this time period was boring. In Eleven or so years I could: go out, beat the shit out of someone and get thanked for it! I grumbled mutinously to myself. However after those eleven years were up I would certainly be someone as powerful as the Triumvirate and I would only get stronger and more intelligent as time went on.

/Line Break/

Sometimes being an evil mastermind was hard. There were times where I had to:spend hours plotting out my next move, wait years for plans to come to fruition, Look over my shoulder anxiously and have an all around shitty time. Yes, my life was full of these moments.

This, however, was not one of these moments.

"Holy shit! I can't breathe" I managed to wheeze out in between my laughter as I made a drunk man chase after the illusion of a beer bottle. I had spent hours today just trolling the crap out of people with illusions. Such trolls included: making a man believe he was stark naked in a group of people, making a whole street run screaming from a giant pink chicken and the beer bottle troll I am doing right now.

My laughter began to taper off, before coming back at full force since the man man had fallen into an undignified position on the ground.

It was the small things in life.

/Line Break/

 _10 years later..._

Zion had arrived.

Many people were confused over the Golden man, whether that was because of his appearance or his otherworldly powers was anybody's guess. One thing that everybody could tell, after being close to him, was that he was unimaginably _sad._ However, as of the moment, nobody was particularly worried about his feelings as much as they were about the looming threat of nuclear war.

I was not worried in the slightest. While it was true that my memory had degraded a bit after 20 years and I did not remember worm as clearly as before, I do remember one crucial detail. Zion stops the nuclear war by disarming the weapons.

I suppose he didn't want the Petri dish to be ruined before it started to show promise.

Meanwhile, I had been quite busy stealing souls and gaining power in preparation for this day. In fact I had bought several new powers in the ten long years that I had been waiting patiently for Zion.

 _Divine Resilience_ was bought four years into the ten years (fourteen years after I had woken up in Earth Bet) I had waited. While this didn't make me as tough as Alexandria or Siberian, I was about as tough as an Endbringers outer to middle layer of protection. Meaning I would only be hurt by some of the stronger fighters of this world.

 _God's Eyes_ were bought a year after that, meaning I could finally use _Divine Speed_ as it was supposed to be used. Previously I only used it in short bursts of movement but no more! Also _God's Eyes_ came with an unexpected surprise, a perverted surprise to be exact. I try not to use that aspect of my powers too much.

 _Divine Weapon_ came just two years ago, I decided on the form of a grenade launcher. Yes, a sword would be cooler but for my plans I required a high amount of damage over a large area and a sword couldn't do that. Practicality always comes first, I suppose.

Three powers accumulated over ten years may not sound like a lot to you, and you would be right. However keep in mind that the souls I was getting were harvested through a much less efficient way than after I got _Illusionist._

However, after that, the souls started rolling in, at least 40 souls every single day. It didn't take me long to finally get the power I really wanted.

 _Eldritch Abomination_... yes, just yes!

In all seriousness this power is going to be instrumental in my plan against Zion. In fact I had nearly all the powers needed for my plan, barring two. Besides, I wanted to wait until the Triumvirate arrive before I tackle him.

All this power wanking reminds me of two powers I am NEVER going to get. These two being: _Seer of the Infinite_ and _Father of Plagues._ Seriously, always knowing what is going to happen six hours from the present would get extremely boring. Also I do not want all of my 'bodily fluids' becoming poisonous, I am not staying celibate forever!

Enough of that, if I remember correctly parahumans start showing up soon after Zion did.

I guess I should make a costume?

/Line Break/

In the end I decided to forgo a costume in favour of illusions. I spent a great deal thinking of what I wanted for a costume in the end I decided on a black cloak, after all I'm going down the 'Batman' route rather than the 'paragon of virtue' crap. Besides this image would certainly piss off the PRT if they tried to recruit me in the future.

I also decided to do without a mask as my true face would never been seen, however this still left me with the conundrum of what body and face to use.

 _'Okay, Matthew, what face would be the most intimidating to use against criminal scum?'_ I thought to myself.

... wait.

That's it.

It's brilliant, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!

I'm going to be... a child!

Seriously, little children are creepy! In nearly every game or horror movie there is at least one scary child. ' _Amara, Chara and Sachiko, to name a few'_ I thought to myself. Even WORM had it's fair share of creepy children such as: Bonesaw and Glastig Uaine.

Thinking on it further when I acquire _Shapeshifter_ a smaller form would be beneficial since you get more tired if you assume a form bigger than yourself, this meant the inverse may be true. So I would likely get less tired in a smaller form? Either way it will freak people out.

/Line Break/

I had finally finished the design of my 'Cape Persona', I had to admit that even I was freaked out (both at my horrible drawing skills and at the image itself). The boy in the image was deathly pale, which nicely contrasted his jet black robe. His hair was black and down to the top of his shoulders. Finally to complete the image a la voldemort, he had glowing red eyes.

Now all I needed was a name.

Eldritch? Nah.

Lucifer? Too obvious.

False Angel? Who the hell would choose a dumb name like this?

Samael? I'll put that into the 'maybe' category.

Abaddon? Taken already.

Asura? Meh, I'm not a very wrathful person.

Belial?

I grinned, it seems we had a winner.

However there was something missing. I frowned as I realised what it was before deciding to indulge myself. I 'grasped' three-hundred and fifty souls and fused them in order to make thirty-five points, what I was about to do would set my plans back by about a month since one of the powers wasn't needed. As I bought the new powers, I decided it was worth it.

 _Telepathy._

 _Shapeshifter._

/Line Break/

Even when walking through the seedier parts of town while invisible I couldn't find anything. So I did what any (in)sane person would do, go to a place with far more crime than in the cosy and peaceful city I was in. Speaking of which, in the ten years I've been here I never once learned it's name. I shrugged ' _it will forever remain a mystery'_ I thought to myself.

As for the name of the city I was going to?

Brockton Bay.

/Line Break/

After buying a map, I began my journey to Brockton bay. Normally I would use illusions to cover myself but... Illusions likely wouldn't work too well on sattelite cameras (if they had those yet) so instead I just shapeshifted into a random person I remember from before I was sent to this world.

Going to Brockton Bay was both a good and bad choice for the exact same reason: it's where everything happens. However being immortal has dulled my sense of fear quite a bit, so I didn't see anything wrong with going there.

After all Taylor won't be born for a while yet

When I arrived there it wass already night. I had one thought about this city ' _it's not as shitty as I thought'._ Indeed, I could see no evidence of gangs and the city was far cleaner than anticipated. I looked out into the distance of the bay, when I used my _God's Eyes_ I could clearly see a ferry. ' _So_ _that's still a thing'_ I thought dryly.

I turned quickly when I heard a scream coming from an alley close to me. ' _I suppose the future shittiness of Brockton Bay had to start somewhere'_ I idly thought. It was certainly the perfect time for my debut.

I covered myself in an illusion of invisibility and rushed into the alley way. I quickly assessed the situation, The man, who I assumed to be the attacker, was pinning a lady of about thirty years of age down on the ground.

' _Welp, that's a rape_ _'_ I thought, before shifting into my Belial form. I waited until he took off his pants, that way I can say I caught him with his pants down.

"Hey" I eerily whispered to them.

"What the f-" The man was cut off as I flooded his mind with horrendous images of blood and death. I showed him who I truly was, what I had done to people who had commited less sins than him. But, above all, I showed him his insignificance in the face of the multiverse.

Predictably, his mind broke under the assault. I have had roughly twenty years to deal with all of that knowledge, he had less than a second.

He collapsed onto the floor screaming incoherently, the words I did manage to make out were akin to "monster" or "devil". Throughout this I just smiled, not out of pleasure but just because I could.

I saw the woman look at me, she could tell I had done something to the man who was assaulting her. She looked at me with thankful, yet wary eyes. She opened her mouth, before closing it again. It seemed like she was having trouble choosing her words. Finally she managed to say "Who are you, what did you just do?"

I merely kept grinning, I Made _Shapeshifter_ pour blood down my eyes and ears. This was all theatrical so I could build up my reputation as the scariest person in town. She flinched lightly at my action, she was a lot braver than I thought. I gently probed against her mind and sent out one word in an eery voice.

' _Belial'_

I turned and walked into the shadows, after three steps I once more covered myself in illusions. I heard a gasp behind me, she obviously saw my disappearing act. That was good.

I left them there, the man was harmless as he was and while I did show him who I was, I was very vague and I left out many important facts. I laughed as I realised that woman may later think of me as the first hero she ever saw, how ridiculous. Real Heroes did good actions because it was the right thing to do.

' _I was just doing this for fun'_

 **END of chapter**

 **phew, that's done. That's the longest chapter so far, I'll eventually get better at writing longer chapters.**

 **Creus - To answer your question Divine Resilience does not make me as tough as Alexandria or the Siberian but the Divine weapon is said to be able to harm ANYTHING so it would work on both of them ( though the Siberian would just pop back since it's a projection.**

 **jdboss1 - will do!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

There were already stories popping up. I had spent a month in Brockton Bay and people already knew of me. It didn't matter that most people thought I was a mere myth because I was still there, at the back of their minds.

In all honesty I had very little to worry about, in this setting at least. This universe was purely scientific, no conceptual attacks or magic. Nothing that would permanently injure or kill me.

The triumvirate would likely do a vast amount of damage to me, and maybe even kill me once or twice. However I was now fully confident in my abilities to at least kill one of them. Besides I would come back from death, the members of the Triumvirate? They wouldn't be so lucky. In a battle of attrition I would beat each and every one of them.

Zion? As mentioned before, I had a plan to deal with him.

Khepri would likely be able to kill me, but I could easily butterfly her away. Thinking closer on this subject I realised I could just butterfly Taylor Hebert out of existence altogether.

I decided to reserve that plan for after Zion, it was always good to have a backup plan right?

The endbringers were where it got tricky. Sure I could likely kill them with my _Divine Weapon_ but all the endbringers could stop the grenade from hitting them in the first place.

Behemoth could just use his Dynakinesis to detonate it prematurely. Leviathan could just dodge out of the way, he was far faster than me after all. Finally, Simurgh may see it coming with her precognition or block it with telekinesis.

I wasn't actually sure if I was a blind spot to precognitives or not.

Speaking of thinker bullshit, Contessa would either be the easiest or hardest to deal with. If I was a blind spot of her's then she would be little more than an ineffectual child. However, if her power did work against me then dealing with her would be monstrously hard. One way would be to never give her a reason to shiv me in the back, another would be to kill her after she had finished a path and before she began a new one. In that short amount of time she would be vulnerable.

Easier said then done.

I sighed and got to work on my part time job: vigilantism.

/Line Break/

"- _Proud to present, the Protectorate!"_

I turned off the TV, so apparently they weren't called the Triumvirate until after Hero's death. The PRT still didn't exist, they wouldn't until after Behemoth made his first appearance. It had been a year since King was killed, Since the existence of Parahumans became public knowledge.

It was now 1988, Which meant it was time for my plans to be accelerated. Over the years I had let the souls accumulate, I now had 100 hundred points and hundreds of other souls that could not be converted into points until I bought more powers, However I was not planning on buying new powers just yet. I grinned as I used my points.

 _Ancient Mysteries._

 _War God._

Both of these were point awarding gifts, similar to my _Demonic Pact._ This was to speed up my rate of growth. After all I can only hold one hundred points at a time with _Demonic Pact_ however With _War God_ I could gain an additional two hundred points. _Ancient Mysteries_ had no limit on points but there was only one hundred cubes that I could gain points from, so I could theoretically gain one thousand points that way.

I grinned and morphed into an obvious flash rip off before starting my search throughout America.

/Line Break/

I have to admit, I was enjoying the _War God_ gift. The range was _enormous,_ one hundred kilometres. After an hour of running, I had already gotten one point.

' _Step back Taylor Hebert, I'm the one who's synonymous with escalation now!'_ I thought gleefully.

 _Ping_

I stopped. What the hell was that? Was that one of the cubes? I could feel a 'tether' of sorts guiding me to a location, except it wan't very accuarate. It was just giving me the general area.

All right, let's think about this. The cube is likely in the centre of a 'bubble' that extends to one kilometre in every direction.

So I had to know where the limit of the metaphorical bubble was. I quickly ran back in the direction I came from. After a few seconds of running, I could no longer feel it. I tested the area several times, I had to make sure I wasn't going in from an angle. After a while I managed to make a rough estimate of where it was, but rather than get it myself I decided to do something else.

 _Divine Guardian_

I bought this power twice, because why have just one? I quickly ran to the spot where I guessed the centre was and summoned them. They seemed to be based on medieval knights, their armour was silver and had highly detailed vine decorations.

These knights both had two powers: _Divine Weapon_ and _God's Eyes._ I would be using the latter power to help me search for the cube, I would certainly need Six pairs of enhanced eyes. This place might as well have been a jungle, With how thick the trees and vegetation were. However we had three _God's eyes_ between us so I am absolutely sure that we would find it.

I blinked in surprise as I realised that one of my guardians was now holding up a cube for me. I gaped, how the hell? Do I really just suck that much at using my powers or was it just looking in the right place? Also, HOW DID HE GET IT SO FAST?

I grumbled as I plucked the cube out of the Knight's hand. I muttered to myself a bit and kicked him in the shin half-heartedly, before examining the cube. It appeared to be made out of obsidian and was perfectly carved out, in fact anyone who had common sense would be able to tell that it was _too_ perfect to have been made by human hands.

If I remembered correctly it would take a week to properly synchronise myself with the cube, without an extremely high intellect. I may be patient, but not even I could stand still for an entire week. I only had thirty two points, but I still had a lot more souls to fill the gap. I twisted the souls into fifty more points, before buying several powers relating to intelligence.

 _Divine Engineer._

 _Godly Mind._

 _Divine Memory._

 _Gift of Tongues._

 _Expertise: Mathematics._

 _Expertise: Physics._

 _Artistic: Acting._

I only had a moment to think _'on second thought maybe that was a bad idea'_

Then darkness came to greet me, as I fell unconscious.

/Line Break/

As I woke up I was painfully aware of the head-splitting migraine I had. It turns out that shoving all of that knowledge into somebody's head, even a demigod's, was not a good idea. Fortunately there is always a silver lining.

"Holy shit, I'm smart now!" I shouted, as if I had come to the greatest revelation of all time.

I looked up and saw my Knights losing blankly at me. "Stop staring" I told them irritably, my headache not helping my mood too much.

I stared at them for a while, inadvertently being a massive hypocrite.

"I'm going to change your appearance, once I do go out and look for more of these" I said to them, while gesturing to the cube still in my hand.

I made the one on the left tall, about 6,9. He had brown hair and brown eyes, overall he was meant to look utterly average. I completed the looked with a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans.

The one on the right I made to be more official looking, he was around six feet tall and was wearing a business suit. He had dark eyes and gray hair. Overall he looked to be in his mid fifties.

They quietly walked away... in the same direction... those idiots.

"Split up" I shouted at them. They did as I told them and started walking in opposite directions. I wasn't worried about them, they could still summon their swords if needed and they had the body of an Olympic athlete.

I sighed as I stared at the cube, I guess I shouldn't put this off. I began to meditate.

 _'It wouldn't be too long now'_

 **END of chapter**

 **Next up is a certain interlude.**

 **Creus - Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me, especially since you were there at the beginning of this story. As for Divine Engineering... You'll find out next chapter.**

 **Kolarthecool - Thank you for reviewing. My OC is knowledgeable of worm, so he knows what Taylor can do. That being said if he does fight her he's likely going to punch her at Mach 1 to start with. I just played up his wariness of her for comedic effect, but if it is annoying I'll stop.**


	5. Interlude 1: The Entity

**_Interlude 1_**

The entity drifted alone.

 **(QUERY?)**

The thinker was dead, the cycle could no longer continue. The thinker was needed to harvest the shards from the host species and overview the cycle.

 **(QUERY?)**

Despite this, the warrior kept broadcasting the signal. It was a vain hope. The thinker was dead and any other entities were likely not within the acceptable boundaries of evolution. They would be too radically different.

 **(QUERY?)**

 **.**

 **(QUERY?)**

 **.**

 **(QUERY?)**

 **.**

 **(DESPAIR)**

 **.**

 **(RESIGNATION)**

however, just as it's avatar was about to move on it felt a signal. It was similar to the one it used, yet different. It was certainly cruder than the shard the warrior used to communicate, it had less nuances and meanings behind it.

( _WARRIOR, OBSERVE)_

His avatar didn't turn around, however he devoted several observation shards to view the interloper. The entity was not similar to him, It's avatar was clearly not meant to inspire worship amongst the host species. It's path was different, it seemed to be made to blend in with the host species.

The other Entity lifted up it's arm and presented a small piece of technology. The warrior used several of it's shards to try and Identify the technology, but was unable to. This meant it likely belonged to a previous species in the other entities cycle.

 **(PURPOSE?)**

The warrior enquired the other entity, suggesting an exchange of data.

( _CONDITION)_

 **(EXPLANATION?)**

 _(PERMISSION?, STORAGE)_

The other entity was asking for permission to access to the dimension where the majority of his mass was stored. The entity was hesitant to do this, but allowed it. Similarly to the current host species, entities no longer actively hunt each other. It would jeopardise the Cycle after all.

It folded space-time to form a portal, leading to the alternate version of the host planet. Where it was attached to said planet.

 _(DEMONSTRATION, POWER)_

The form of the other entity changed into a large mass of appendages. It then reached out to touch a minor part of the Warrior's true form.

The part that was touched disappeared.

 **(CONFUSION)**

It burned away several revolutions of it's life analysing what had just happened, it wasn't just disintegrated. If it was there would still be atoms left, there was just nothing left. With that realisation came a feeling that resonated from his human emulation shards vividly.

 **(FEAR)**

 _(ASSUAGE)_

The warrior slowly calmed down after the entity showed no other malevolent actions.

 _(OBSERVE)_

The entity lifted the technology from earlier and activated the mechanism. Soon energy was gathered in the device.

Enough to destroy a mountain.

Then enough to destroy an island.

Then a continent.

And finally, a planet.

The other entity then stopped the device and held it up to the Warrior. It began to scan the piece of technology, disregarding the amount of energy it spent in doing so. Where did the energy come from? How did the device contain that much energy?

The Warrior finally concluded that the energy came from nowhere.

The Cycle was complete.

 **(JOY)**

 **(BLUEPRINT?)**

The Warrior eagerly asked for the designs of the machine.

 _(CONDITION)_

The warrior would have attempted to take it by force a negligible amount of time ago but the entity had been proven to be too powerful. So the Warrior decided to open up negotiation.

 **(EXPLANATION)**

 _(SEEDING, CESSATION)_

 _(NEGLIGIBLE, SHARDS, ABIDE)_

The other entity appeared to want the Cycle to never again happen on another host planet, While also wanting his unimportant shards to remain behind on various iterations of the host planet. This was likely so they could bond with a host of the species.

 **(CONTRADICTORY)**

 **(REASON?)**

The warrior questioned the other entity, why want the Cycle to stop on other planets but remain on this one?

 _(AMUSEMENT)_

 _(STUBBORNESS)_

The other entity was not open to re-negotiation, This was fine. The majority of it's shards were failures in an attempt to find an end to entropy. The other entity could have them.

 **(AGREEMENT)**

The entity handed over the piece of technology for the Warrior to study and the left.

 _(THREAT)_

But not before telling the warrior exactly what it would do if the Warrior went back on it's agreement.

 **(PLACATEMENT)**

The entity once again assured it that it would follow it's instructions.

/Line Break/

The Warrior once more travelled space. While he was still alone, he didn't feel sad anymore. This was both due to the solution to entropy he had found and because he had left his human emulation shards back on the host species planet.

The Warrior let out a small burst of energy every thirty two minutes and eight seconds. This was calculated to be the most effective way of halting entropy. Enough energy to stop it but not enough to revert the universe back into the dark ages, where no life could possibly form because of the intense heat.

It was now able to expand that much energy due to the device now stored in it's body, it used various shards to reroute the energy to all of it's shards to keep the working at maximum efficiency.

For the first time in a long time the Warrior felt complete.

 **(SATISFACTION)**

 **END of chapter**

 **ARC 1 is complete.**

 **I actually managed to bluff an entity into thinking I was another entity.**

 **Creus - I have... Other plans to deal with the endbringers and Eidolon, but I assure you, it will be entertaining. Do enjoy the show, partner :). Once again, thank you for your continued support.**

 **jrbless - King died about a month after the news of superheroes went public, the person you are thinking of also died around that time. However my OC has completely forgotten about him. Thank you for your support**

 **joaquy94 - thanks for telling me to moderate the guest reviews! Thank you for your support.**

 **Azrael - I interpret the additional points to mean only 100 hundred points at any one time, which I'm sticking to. But, looking back, your interpretation is likely the right one. Oops? Thank you for your support and constructive criticism.**

 **Haze - Look forward no longer, because it is here! Thank you for your support.**

 **Secret Guest - I have a feeling you may be right~. Thank you for your support**

 **GAR for Archer - What summary would you suggest? Also thank you for your support.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I laid back on my bed, clutching my head. Communicating was far more taxing on the mind then I had anticipated, the only reason I was able to was because of the various mental powers I had bought. Even after gaining the processing power of a super computer, Zion still far outclassed me in terms of sheer intellect. It may not be creative but it was frighteningly smart.

I turned to the side, trying to find a good position to relieve the pain. However the migraine was extremely persistent. I promised myself a few days of rest to recover. I believed I had earned it after pre-emptively stopping a multiversal genocide. So, as I began to contribute nothing to society for a few days, I thought over what I had done and how close I had come to actually failing.

I had underestimated Zion, that much was obvious. If I had kept talking with it for any longer my mind would have shut down and I'm not sure my immortality could have prevented me becoming a vegetable. After all, in that state, I would still be living.

It truly bothered me how close I got to losing myself.

Thankfully I managed to bullshit my way out of that situation and succeed. I let a dumb grin stretch across my face as I considered this.

 _'Booyah, I'm a badass'_ I thought, giving myself a mental pat on the back.

I had tricked Zion into thinking that the device I had given him created energy ex nihilo. However that was not the purpose of that device. Using _Divine Engineer_ I made it to sap energy out of another universe, one outside of Zion's range. Zion only had access to this section of the multiverse, while the machine drew power from a different section of the multiverse.

Zion would eventually figure this out... in a few billion years.

Still, that was one part of my plan done, Next would be dealing with Eidolon and the endbringers. I, once again, felt a spike of raw pain in my head and groaned.

' _Not just yet'_ I thought to myself, as I closed my eyes.

/Line Break/

My cape persona Belial had gotten a lot more credibility after superheroes were understood by the General Public to be real. I realised this as soon as a common thug wet himself after I appeared in front of him, stopping his attempted mugging.

"OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME" He screamed loudly, while trying to curl into a ball.

Understandably, I was disappointed and disgusted. I hadn't even invaded his mind yet, I sighed before telepathically ordering him to sleep. The man crumpled over into his own piss. _'Eww'_ I thought, while scrunching up my nose.

The sound of running feet, quickly alerted me to the fact that the victim had quickly left the alley. I suppose it wasn't surprising, the general opinion on me was that I was either an unstable child with too much power or a vigilante that had no problem holding back.

Either one was frightening to the Public, as it showed them how unstable this city truly was. The fact that I appeared to be a child also worried them.

Oh and the obvious fact that my name was associated with the Devil, that too.

The PRT, when they got me, would likely try to force me to join, due to my power and the multiple people I have left as vegetables in my wake. Of course the real reason was to give 'normal people' a sense of safety, even if that safety was horribly false and misplaced. I scoffed inwardly, though outwardly my smile never wavered.

' _They can try'_ I thought vehemently to myself, I did not appreciate anyone attempting to control me. Besides it's not like they could hold me, after all to escape _any_ situation all I had to do was die and I would eventually respawn somewhere else. Not even the _Birdcage_ would hold me.

I quickly left the scene of the crime, The victim had likely already called the police about the situation. After all, the police wanted me to answer some 'questions', a nice way of saying they wanted to lock me up.

However before I could an honest to God dumpster hit me at what felt to be 70 miles per hour. I was flung out of the alley way and into the street. I stood up shakily and looked around for whoever did that.

Many people were pointing at me and speaking in hushed tones. One asshole even had a primitive camera out and was filming!

Because of that phone I couldn't use my _Illusionist_ as my power only affected the senses not electronics. If I used my illusions the people would undoubtedly work out one of my powers.

I used _Shapeshifter_ to turned my legs, which were stil hidden by my cloak, into many tentacles. This allowed me to get up extremely fast and gracefully, inhumanly so. I was really hoping the cameras picked that up, that bit of Shakespeare was for them after all.

I quickly determined the man who had thrown the dumpster, he was so out of place it wasn't even funny. He was dressed in what appeared to be the rags of a military uniform. Also he was buff, really buff. Not the good kind of buff , but the WTF kind of buff. He was also holding another dumpster.

"You messed with the wrong people, kid" the man threatened lowly.

' _Wait, so Taylor got Lung as her first fight and I get this shitty excuse for a villain!'_ I thought indignantly.

Judging from the look of him he was a mid class Brute. ' _Cute'_ I dryly thought to myself, still how was I going to deal with this joker. I could easily crush his mind or punch at Mach 1. But somehow these seemed inadequate to me. ' _My flair for the dramatics is going to get me killed one day'_ I thought wryly to myself, oh well been there done that.

I mentally reached out to the points I had gotten from both _war God_ and _Ancient Mysteries_ and traded them in for a power that would help me waste this stupid son of a bitch.

 _Telekinesis._

The Brute heaved the dumpster at me at impressive speeds. It froze an instant before it would hit me and then shot back at the Brute twice as fast. He didn't have time to act before he was hurled of his feet and thrown into a building, leaving a pretty deep impression.

To someone without super fast reflexes it must have looked pretty impressive to see a child kicking a grown man's ass. To me, however, what was truly impressive was the lack of survival instincts some people had, _why are they still here?_

The man groaned and tried to get back up, before suddenly finding Gravity was twenty times heavier than it was before. I started to slowly float towards him, my smile still in place, while continually increasing the gravity around him. When I got to him I looked down and began to show him my displeasure by filling his mind with agonising pain. The sound of his pained screams were fairly interesting, but got boring soon. I stopped my attack on his mind and instead telekinetically grabbed him and held him aloft.

I stared at him for a while, before putting him to sleep. If these people were smart they would call the police to restrain him, if not the too bad. ' _It's not my job to hold their hans and coddle them'_ I justified to myself.

/Line Break/

While there was no internet to speak of here, the news of my brutal takedown had become international thanks to newspapers. So now I was the poster child for ruthless vigilantes everywhere, _yay._

There were talks going on about trying to stop such behaviour in the future when it came to Parahumans. They were using me as the justification they needed. ' _Did I just start the PRT early?'_ I thought to myself confusedly. Was I just responsible for the creation of a corrupt organization, one that would allow villains to walk free and allow heroes to bully normal people?

 _'Nah'_ I thought to myself.

Cauldron was likely doing it and using my case to further their agendas. Zion may be gone now, but the world was still in danger of parahumans going wild. The PRT was their solution to this, an organization designed to control these superhumans.

Speaking of which, since I planned to deal with the Endbringers the unwritten rules will never happen. I could not see any way of stopping this, so I just decided to leave it to Contessa and her path to victory. It was her turn to save the world!

It was currently 1988 and in in 1992 Behemoth would appear and begin wrecking shit. So I had four years to execute my plan: Operation Epiphany! Yes, it's called that for a reason and no I won't tell you just yet.

However, right now, I had an infinitely more important task to do and I was determined to complete it. No matter the cost!

/Line Break/

I eventually found my prey on a boat, he was younger than expected. However this would not deter me, I muttered a quick prayer for the poor young boy before walking towards him.

"Daniel Hebert?" I asked him. The boy turned around and looked at me curiously.

"yes, sir?" He asked me. What a polite boy, it was a shame I had to do something so cruel to him. However I decided to have a little fun with him before I 'dealt' with him permanently.

"first things first, can you say kiddo for me?" I asked him with a grin

"Why?"

"Please, just do it"

"... Kiddo, there are you happy? Why did you make me say that anyway" He asked irritably at what appeared to be a nonsensical request, the poor fool.

I snickered a bit, before answering him.

"Well, you may as well say it once" I said to him solemnly

He opened his mouth before he froze and started to let out a high pitched whine before collapsing.

...That may or may not have been because I kicked him in the balls.

And again.

And again.

And again

And again.

At this point he was just silently crying while holding his ruined nutsack. I'm aware that I was going against the one true religion: ' _ **thou shalt not kick another man in the scrotum'**_ but... it's for a good reason, I swear!

Looking down at him I wondered if I had gone to far and let my fear of Taylor Hebert blind me to the sheer horror that I was committing. Where had my morals gone t-.

' _Oh wait! I don't have morals. Silly Matthew'_

I then began to telekinetically crush his balls further.

Then rip them off.

Then destroy them altogether with my _Eldritch Abomination_ power.

...

I swear, there's nothing wrong with me.

/Line Break/

Finally, after the dirty deed was done, I looked down at the poor traumatised youth. He looked up at me and while he didn't speak I could understand the intent behind them.

' _Why'_

I solemnly clapped my hand onto his shoulder and said to him in a soft voice "It was for a good cause, the best cause".

I then, in all my mercy, began to erase this horrible meeting from his mind. I began to skip away, feeling much better. I even began to hum a quiet song to myself. I turned around and said the most encouraging thing I could, in this instance.

"Enjoy life as a eunuch, kiddo!"

/Line Break/

You know, superpowers are awesome. Everyone knows this. What isn't awesome is the price paid for them. My home is out of my reach forever, even with _Divine Engineer._ Without the dimensional coordinates of my home I would just be searching endlessly. Even if I found a universe that was exactly like my own, odds are that it would still not be where I came from.

 _And Mom and Dad would still be crying._

Thankfully it was getting easier to ignore the hollow feeling of regret. I often forced myself to forget. But not forever, never forever. Despite the pain that came with remembering them, I would reminisce on the memories. I would do this once a year, every year. On the date I had arrived in this world.

I had to do this now, in a few days I would be confronting Eidolon. I would need a clear head if I wanted to execute this right. After Hero died, which hasn't happened yet, Eidolon spent most of his time around Houston. At the moment he wasn't exactly in one fixed location, which meant tracking him was hard.

Fortunately I knew Eidolon was about to do a PR event in New York. This would take place in a few days.

Many people would call me crazy for going up against Eidolon in his prime. Hell, I would agree with them! Eidolon's power was insane even when he was 'weakened'. When he was at his best, during Golden Morning, he was able to force Zion to use his Path to Victory just to kill him. and, as we all know, Zion does not fuck around.

No, a full on fight with Eidolon would force me to use _Eldritch Abomination,_ nobody wanted for that to happen.

However I was a cheating cheater who cheats, I had a special advantage that Eidolon lacked.

 _'Isn't that right, David'_ I thought to myself, with a grin.

/Line Break/

"Shit! Another wrong one" I muttered angrily to myself.

At the moment I was stalking the streets of New York, passively scanning people's minds to see if they were called David. If they were then I focused all my attention on them to see if they were Eidolon.

I had found 23 people who were called David and none of them were Eidolon. It was infuriating!

I could technically do this, since the unwritten rules didn't exist just yet. People were unsure of which laws should be in place for Parahumans, except the obvious ones. People being slow to accept change would work to my advantage here.

Except it wasn't, because I couldn't find him!

I breathed heavily through my nose, in an attempt to douse my anger. I suppose I had to go with plan B then, which was unfortunate as it would take a while longer. I started walking back to my Hotel, before stopping and looking around.

 _'Have I been here before?'_ I thought to myself, confused. I spent a few seconds contemplating this before shrugging. I had never been in New York before, it was likely the similar architecture that reminded me of something.

Either way it was odd that I was having a sense of Deja-Vu when I had _Divine Memory,_ very odd indeed.

I continued walking.

/Line Break/

I had to wait for the PR event. I thought Worm fanfics had been wrong about how horrible it was. I was right.

 _It's worse!_

They kept droning on about the same things: trust, responsibility, protecting the people, blah blah blah.

 _'Just get to the part where Eidolon comes out, for the love of God!'_ I thought. I was usually more patient than this, but it had already been going on for about an hour. I groaned softly before listening in, just in case the speaker said something useful amidst the usual rubbish.

"-nd so the Protectorate will be working hard to protect you, the public. In the short time that they have been ar-" I promptly stopped listening, I swear I had heard this at least five times before.

I jolted up in my seat for a second, a horrible feeling of incoming doom suddenly swept me up. The only way to describe it was intense. It was like I had just felt my own death. I waited, tense and ready to fight. I waited.

I must have waited for at least ten minutes before the feeling dissipated. I slumps into my seat, utterly confused. ' _What the hell was that?'_ I thought to myself, but I could think of no explanation. The only thing I did know was that something was very wrong and I was out of the loop.

"-oud to ask Eidolon to come up and give a speech" The speaker said, while handing the microphone over to Eidolon. I looked up before sighing in relief. The sooner this was done, the sooner I could go home and try to discover the source of that feeling. Eidolon began to speak, without raising the microphone to his face once. Despite this,his voice was clearly heard by everyone. He had a calm yet powerful voice. I had to admit his speaking skills were impressive and made me wonder how good Legend was, since he was supposedly better.

I summoned up the points I had left from _War God,_ a measly twelve points. However it was enough for my purposes.

 _Apex Predator._

This power drastically increased my senses to superhuman levels. Most notably my nose. I took a deep breath through my nose, taking in all the scents around me. Eventually I found Eidolon's.

 _Got You._

I quietly snuck away from the rest of the speech, that was an hour of my life I'm not going to waste.

/Line Break/

I stared down at Eidolon, or David, as he was sleeping. I gently reached out with a telepathic probe. David's life flashed before my eyes, it was it pitiable life. He was forever stuck in a wheelchair, suffering from random seizures and never once feeling in control. I shook my head and moved away from his memories. I was looking for something deeper, much deeper than memories.

I dived into his subconscious, the place was a mess. It was full of insecurities and inferiority complexes. I sighed and looked around. After a minute filing through his subconscious, I had found it.

 _Give me worthy opponents._

Yeah... Let's get rid of that.

I spent a full ten minutes destroying that small section of his mind, along with various complexes it was attached to. However my work wasn't done just yet, it would be dangerous to leave a hole in his mind. He could use said hole to regain what was lost. Or he could just shut down.

So I filled the hole with something else, something that came from me. One of the last shreds of innocence I had left. I filled his subconscious with the need of seeing a better tomorrow, of hope, of determination and of something I knew since I was a child.

 _This world needs more heroes._

Like that, I left him. Hopefully he would be a better person after this. I had wiped away the subconscious command for the Endbringers and replaced it with another one.

I grinned as I wondered what they would be called now, after all Endbringers wouldn't fit them. Boy, people were going to be surprised when they figure out that giant monsters are saving people instead of destroying cities like a regular Kaiju would.

Of course my real reasons for doing this was a bit more selfish.

 _'Now Leviathan will never stop anime'_ I cackled in my head.

Indeed after Kyushu, Japan had just kinda... fell apart.

But not anymore! No one could stop the rise of anime!

*Insert maniacal laughter here*

/Line Break/

When I finally got back to Brockton Bay I decided to celebrate, in the only way I knew how: beating the shit out of criminals while disguised as a child!

I started to laugh for no reason, as I telekinetically threw one grunt into another grunt. I kept using that same criminal to beat up the rest of them, it was very cathartic.

However I still hadn't discovered the reason behind that feeling of danger from New York. I didn't have _Sixth Sense,_ so that couldn't be it. I had also used my _Healing Hands_ on myself but I was perfectly fine. It was extremely vexing, hence why I was being a little more cruel and unusual today.

"I'll beat a motherfucker with another motherfucker" I laughed out loud, before promptly throwing my 'weapon thug' at one of his buddies

Did I just create that meme on Earth Bet?

I was not sorry.

 **END of chapter.**

 **jdboss1 - thank you for that long review.**

 **Creus - Thank you for your review, Telekinesis is terrifying huh?**

 **Kolarthecool - You, my good man have just given me a great idea for an Omake.**

 _ **The looming threat of the Hebert genes, part 1.**_

As Matthew was walking away, he didn't notice a change had occurred in Daniel Hebert. Stars exploded in his eyes and he had the vision of two creatures beyond imagination or scope. Fragments of these creatures were breaking off and one headed straight for Daniel Hebert.

Danny would later wake up covered in blood, but completely fine.

Shortly after that, he realised he had gained the ability to control his own cells to an astounding degree. This gave him a potent healing factor and superhuman strength and toughness.

The one who caused this skipped on, oblivious.

If he had hosted a shard as well, he may have realised what had happened (as he would be knocked out while in close proximity to someone triggering).

If he had been wiser, he would have thought to double tap.

Unfortunately, for him, he was both a Demigod and a fool, so neither of these occurred.

 **Stay tuned for part two!**

 **END of chapter**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I laid down my newspaper, satisfied.

The cover read: ' _Large Unidentified creature safely shuts down failing power plant'_

I love it when a plan comes together. No Entities, no Endbringers and no Taylor. As of the moment I just had to watch out for cauldron. None of the members of Cauldron were pushovers.

Alexandria? She's time-locked, making her practically invincible and unaging. Only very powerful or esoteric powers would bring her down. Or suffocation.

Legend? He can turn into light, repairing damage and making him _much_ faster than me. Also, he has hax lasers. Lasers that bend, lasers that freeze, etc.

Eidolon? As mentioned before, he's bullshit.

Hero? Potentially the most dangerous to me, if only because I know so little about him. I do know he has a very broad specialization and that, even when he was dead and there were tinkers like Dragon and Defiant around, he was considered to be the most prominent tinker of worm.

Contessa? She's contessa, enough said.

Still, as long as I avoided these people I should be golden.

I flipped the page of the newspaper.

I, once more, grinned as I saw the title: _'Africa Imploding, various warlords taker over!'_

I had been waiting for this incident for a while now, a lot of my plans actually hinged on it happening. I reached for twenty points in my reserve.

 _Double Trouble._

I had been hesitant to use this power for quite some time. This was for one good reason.

 _I knew myself too well_

I knew exactly how I would react if I suddenly woke up and found out that I was a clone, something that's fate depended solely on the user. Then

 _I would remove the obstacle._

One of the few things I truly cherished was my personal freedom. That's why I was so against the idea of the PRT trying to recruit me, they would restrict me and make me act in a certain way.

Fortunately, because I knew myself too well I also knew how to prevent a fight.

/Line Break/

I took a deep breath, and summoned the clone. Watching him form was fairly disturbing, it was similar to Voldemort's ressurection except... messier. I cringed as blood and other liquids flew through the air to form the body.

Then the clone opened his eyes, he looked at me and scowled lightly. So he had already figured out that he was a clone. I, on the other hand, had noticed something else.

"Ugh, dude, put some clothes on! You're making me feel uncomfortable" I said to him, fairly annoyed.

He looked at me for a few seconds, uncomprehendingly. Then a devious smile appeared on his face. Oh shit, I knew that look.

He stood up, spread his arms wide and announced " I don't give a fuck, look at this dick!" He then began to make obscene motions with his hips. Is this honestly what I'm like when I'm spiteful.

I raised my hand, in an attempt to change the subject. However before I could, he cut me off.

"Wait, it can can also do the helicopter" he laughed before moving his pelvis in a circular motion, while making a sound reminiscent to a helicopter.

He already knew of my plan, we shared memories. Also, since he hadn't attempted to kill or imprison me, he must also agree with said plan. We would fufill our objectives in this world and then go... Elsewhere.

/Line Break/

Eventually the clone used _Shapeshifter_ to make clothes for him. He looked at me before nodding. He then faced in the direction of Africa and disappeared.

I sighed, before looking at the three cubes my Guardians had brought home.

 _'Time for more meditation, I guess'_

/Line Break/

 _Clone POV_

I was racing across the water, too fast for anything to see me. At this rate I would at Africa in an hour or so.

I sighed, something I-no, he had been doing a lot lately.

I honestly hated him.

His very existence makes mine worthless.

The only reason I don't fight him is for the same reason he won't attempt to fight me.

 _We had no idea who would win._

Also, while we couldn't be killed we could still be trapped. We could be knocked unconscious, buried in concrete and then thrown into the Mariana trench. We could escape, but the experience would be terrifying.

So it was more out of self preservation than care that we didn't fight each other.

I was so lost in these thoughts, that I didn't realise that I had reached land. A second later I ran into a tree.

And another.

And another.

Until all my speed tapered off.

I was content to just sit there and wait.

 _PING!_

 _PING!_

 _PING!_

 _PING!_

I grinned as _War God_ started spewing points out. Yes it was certainly a shame that Africa is in such a sorry state. However an opportunity is an opportunity.

/Line Break/

 _Matthew Richards POV_

I could feel the connection starting to grow between myself and the cube. It was like slowly breaking open the entrance to Treasure, or like opening the fridge for that refreshing Coca Cola.

 _'Mmmm, I could do with a coke right now.'_

/Line Break/

As more points started to grow between us we had to decide what to buy.

 _Elementalist: all of them._

Well some things were kind of a given, but other powers we had a hard time deciding on.

 _'Do it'_ my clone said telepathically to me, doing an excellent emperor Palpatine impression.

' _No it serves no practical purpose'_

 _'GET THE DIVINE BEAUTY'_

 _'Shove off, you narcissistic bastard'_

 _'That's the pot calling the kettle black'_

In the end he bought that one without my permission.

 _Divine Beauty._

I only had a handful of points I could spend from _War God._

 _Regeneration._

 _Necromancy._

And like that we had used up all of our points, all that was left was the cubes.

/Line Break/

My clone, I decided, was an asshole.

"What the fuck is this" I said, gesturing to the paper I had been given.

"It's a profile of you, I made it to poke fun at your deficiencies and to show you how people at the PRT will treat you. You're a nutcase after all." He told me this cheerfully.

"You do realise this is basically your profile as well, right?" I questioned him dryly. He glared at me, not liking the reminder of his clone status.

I looked down once more at the Profile.

 **NAME: MatthewRichards/Belial**

 **Psyche Profile: Selfish, lack of respect towards authority figures, sociopathic tendencies.**

 **Power Ratings: Trump 10, Shaker 12, Mover 8, Brute 5, Master 5, Thinker 4, Blaster 9, Tinker 12, Stranger 4, changer 10.**

 **Alignment: vigilante.**

 **Note: Extremely dangerous, S class threat in the making. Hostile towards PRT and any that attemp to pressgang him.**

I glared at my clone.

/Line Break/

One thing I'm very happy about is the way I can use several of my new powers to scare the crap out of people. My cryokinesis and pyrokinesis, when used together, could create a mid level thermokinesis ability. Needless to say I abused this power thoroughly to give a good dementor impersonation.

One thing I'm not so happy about is the fact that my clone has become boner confusing because of _Divine Beauty,_ it's super awkward for the both of us.

My Belial form has become both widely known and widely feared. So much so that I knew the PRT were going to have to step in sooner or later. Knowing them they would make me a poster boy, because of my photogenic looks.

Which is why it came as no surprise when I was visited by them.

/Line Break/

"Are you the one known as Belial?"

I had just finished taking care of a group of criminals when I heard a strong female voice ask that question. I looked up and there, looking back at me, was Alexandria. While I had expected one of the protectorate to come soon, I did not expect Alexandria. Perhaps Legend or Hero, the ones who were actually decent people.

Then again Alexandria was also a thinker so it made sense.

I used _Shapeshifter_ to completely stop any and all involuntary movements in my body. Those could give away a thousand things to someone like her.

I smiled maliciously up at her.

' _That's what most call me'_ I spoke to her telepathically, it wouldn't do to break character after all.

To her credit, she only looked startled briefly. Then she said " we are starting up a program for people who need to learn to control their powers"

I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"While your powers seem to be in good control, you aren't using them correctly and to their fullest" she spoke softly to me.

What kind of argument was that? She's treating me like a child... oh wait.

She's treating me like a child because she thinks I am a child. Shit, now I know how Vista feels.

I give her my most deadpan stare before bending the light around me and walking away, honestly who did she think she was talking to.

This train of thought abruptly left me as I realised Alexandria had just dropped down in front of me and was staring at me quizzically.

"I do still know where you are, it's rude to leave in the middle of the conversation" she smiled, still going for the soft approach.

How the hell? Did she use her thinker power to tell where I am?

With that thought I ran as fast as I could in the other direction.

/Line Break/

Okay, I think I lost her.

I used _Shapeshifter_ to change my form into something more average. I started to casually walk down the street ' _don't look suspicious don't look suspicious'_ I repeated this mantra.

 _Danger!_

I whipped around, feeling the familiar sense of doom, followed by nothing. It was fairly anticlimactic.

However this was the second time it had happened, it wasn't a coincidence. I had some suspicions but I would need further evidence, which would have to be gained through waiting.

I quickly darted away, missing the scope of a sniper miles away.

 **END of chapter**

 **Sorry that this took a while, I was having a short break.**

 **Some of you may have also noted that I cleaned this fic up a bit. So there are more words in each chapter.**

 **Without further ado the non canon omake's second part.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Omake: The looming threat of the Hebert genes part 2**

When Matthew heard about the new Brute Cape in town, his natural first response was _'Identify if the Cape is a threat!'_

When he identified the Brute to be Danny Hebert, he was shocked.

Then scared.

Then incredulous.

And finally _absolutely livid._

So he decided to stop being a good person and chose the most practical solution to this problem.

 _Punching that Motherfucker at Mach speeds._

This caused Danny Hebert to explode messily and shortly die.

However as he once again walked away he failed to notice Danny Hebert's power allowed him to live long enough for him to feel the shock.

The anger.

The misery.

The thought of dying alone.

The thought of leaving his family to grieve for him.

The thought of being forgotten.

The thought of not being given a chance to change anything, even after being given this power.

It allowed him to live long enough to Second trigger.

Blood flew through the air and began reconstructing his body at impressive speeds. The man named Danny would remember this man, who had so callously tried to murder him and even look pleased afterwards. So Danny Hebert plotted revenge, cruel yet sweet revenge.

And all the while Matthew kept on walking.

... Maybe one day that idiot will learn to double tap.


	8. Interlude 2: The Antagonist

**_Interlude 2_**

I looked down at the floor in anger, tears threatened to leak out. I would stay strong, it's what he would have wanted. My father was a strong man, who had lived to the age of 87. He had a good life.

I could almost imagine the tombstone he would get.

 _Here lies Billy Huffe, a great man and a good father (1885-1972)._

No one knew of the cause of death, but he was old so it was somewhat expected of him to kick the bucket sooner or later. However I couldn't dispel the feelings of loss and regret.

 _ **"You are unaware"**_ a voice said from behind me. I could instantly tell it was not a normal person that stood behind me. Their voice was ethereal and commanded the respect of everyone who heard it.

I turned around and and my thoughts stopped as I laid my eyes on her.

It looked as if she had tried to copy an Angels look but got it horribly wrong. One part of me was disgusted, but another was intrigued. What was she? Who was she? What did she want?

 _ **"I am a goddess, little one"**_ the being spoke, to my confusion because I had not asked my question aloud.

I didn't doubt her words but at the same time I became distrustful of her. I was religious and, while I wasn't batshit crazy about it like some fundamentalists, there was only one thought I had to that.

' _A Pagan?'_

I was tolerant, I followed the words of Jesus Christ. But at the same time I wanted to blindly lash out at her, and for good reason.

God's, as in the plural type, were usually: Bloodthirsty hedonists that cared very little about humanity. Just look at the greek myths, if you need proof.

I got the distinct impression she was sneering at me when she next spoke _**"no, I am not like that, I have merely come to equalise the scales"**_

My throat was extremely dry as I took that in "unaware of what?" I asked the Goddess, referring to her first statement.

 _ **"Billy Huffe was murdered"**_ she spoke matter of factly.

I looked at her incredulously, I could somehow tell she wasn't lying but how could anyone have killed him? My father was a good man, the best kind of man! He helped people out in anyway he could, provided shelter to the homeless and donated to charity. Besides which there was no wound on the body, no sign of poison.

Nothing could have killed him.

So, I listened to her. I listened as she explained the concept of demigods. I listened as she described a young boy she had leant a portion of her power to. I listened with tears rolling down my face as I heard what he did. I listened with anger as I heard what he still planned to do.

He was a monster, a demon. I could think of no other explanation as to how he could be so callous with people's lives. How could he laugh and smile knowing what he had done?

 _ **"As said previously, I am here to balance the scales. Normally I would only give you 100 points to spend, but that would leave you woefully unprepared to face him"**_ she spoke, and despite her mask of neutrality I detected faint bitterness coming from the Goddess. Perhaps she was more affected by this than even she thought.

As her words finally registered in my brain, I was shocked. She wanted to make me a demigod? Why?

She merely told me _**"because you are a good person"**_

I thought over this choice, I didn't want revenge despite knowing that many would likely say it to be just against this foe. My Father had taught me to be a good man and I would do right by him. However there was also no telling how many people would die by his hands in the future.

So, I accepted. She had given me 200 points, though she made it quite clear that I was not to get any point rewarding gifts. Apparently this 'Matthew Richards' had put ten her off giving humans too much power.

So I chose the powers that would neutralise him as a threat.

 _Martial Prowess: Sniper Rifle_

 _Divine Weapon: Sniper Rifle_

 _Unflinching Courage_

 _Divine Speed_

 _Divine Engineer_

 _Creator_

 _Sanctuary_

 _Divine Emissary (Free will)_

 _Rewind_

 _God's Eyes_

 _Apex Predator_

/Line Break/

He had been laying low for quite a while in a forest near our town, it wasn't easy to find him. However, thanks to my emissary it was possible.

I took out my sniper and laid it down. I slowed my breathing and lined up the shot.

It occurred to me how ordinary he looked, with his blond hair which was in an untamed mess. Dull blue eyes complimented his shirt. It honestly looked like a normal teenager taking a camping trip.

 _'Oh well'_

I fired.

His head jerked back and he fell to the floor. The Goddess hadn't told me his powers but it did not appear that he had regeneration.

it was unlikely, but I sincerely hoped that he had not gotten immortality.

I waited patiently for twenty four hours, I had almost dared to think I had done it before he popped back into existence again, looking agitated. I bit down a curse. I activated my Rewind power causing time to go back twenty four hours.

But not before shooting the asshole in the head again.

/Line Break/

I cursed as I watched the boy accidently kill himself. Usually I wouldn't care but since he had done it himself I could not stop it by rewinding and then showing my face to him, which I wasn't about to do.

The main problem is that each time he died, twenty four hours is added to his time in the void so I could no longer kill him directly because of the cool down on Rewind.

I would have to be more careful from now on.

/Line Break/

I shook with anger as I watched him come out of the portal alone. Just an hour ago he had entered there with the Golden man and now he was alone.

 _'What did you do to him?'_ I thought to myself _'wasn't he sad enough, before you killed him?'_

I could practically taste hatred as he walked away. I got off of my perch and went down to where the portal once stood. I lowered my head and prayed for the lost soul to find peace in the afterlife.

/Line Break/

I hammered metal into place and slowly added it to the contraption I was building, it was undeniably cruel. But it was something that would stop him, no questions asked.

It appeared to be a small black ball with four protrusions sticking out of it. Who knew something so dangerous could appear so unassuming.

/Line Break/

After he had left Brockton bay for a while he had suddenly decided to go to a different city.

New York.

Unfortunately, I knew why he had gone there.

 _Eidolon_

I wanted to cry, I did not want to leave my sanctuary. But I couldn't just let him do whatever he wanted to the world's strongest hero.

I grabbed my sniper.

/Line Break/

I watched in horror as another tentacle limb grabbed a passing civilian, who promptly went limp in his hand.

Eidolon was blasting the creatures with lasers, which seemed to slow it down slightly. However I knew it wasn't harming it. I didn't think he would have that power, in my heart I thought he had at least a shred of decency in his heart. Enough decency that he wouldn't choose a power whose sole purpose was to destroy.

I looked at the scene of New York burning and the I began to rewind time. Afterwards I ran and kept running. If I had payed more attention I would have known that was a big mistake.

Because down in the audience Matthew Richards jerked like someone had walked over his grave.

/Line Break/

I shivered as I laid in my bed. I had almost died. I had almost died and saw something so undeniably evil it left a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach

But in a way I was glad. I had confirmation of what he was.

I wouldn't hesitate when it came to using _that_ against him.

Despite this I felt something rising in my chest and it took me a while to recognise the feeling for what it was.

 _pity_

 **END of chapter**

 **I apologise for the long wait but I wasn't exactly in the mood for writing until now, I can be fairly whimsical when it comes to writing.**

 **Anyway, the antagonist has been revealed, and he has been there for some time.**

 **There is a reason as to why the Main Character only just started to get a sense of Deja vu.**

 **Sorry no Omake this time.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
